coopfandomcom-20200213-history
Gulf and Fraser Fishermen's Credit Union
Gulf and Fraser Fishermen's Credit Union or G&F Financial Group is a member-owned financial institution in Burnaby, British Columbia and the eleventh largest credit union in British Columbia (fourth largest credit union with branches located in Burnaby and fifth largest credit union with branches located in Vancouver)Credit Unions of BC. Founded in 1936, G&F Financial Group provides a variety of financial services including banking, borrowing, investments, and insurance. The credit union's chief executive officer is Richard Davies. History G&F Financial Group's history extends back to one of the first credit unions in BC—Common Good Co-Operative Association located in South Burnaby in 1936. Since that time, the credit union has gone through a number of mergers and name changes—the most significant occurring in 2004 when United Savings Credit Union, formerly known as Civic Employee's Credit Union, United Services Credit Union, Burnaby Savings Credit Union, Pioneer Credit Union and Allied Savings Credit Union, merged with what was then Gulf and Fraser to become G&F Financial Group. The combined entity has 12 branches located in Vancouver, Burnaby, New Westminster, Surrey, Port Coquitlam, and Richmond. The current head office is located in the Edmonds area of Burnaby. The credit union recently celebrated a grand opening of a new location in Cloverdale. Predecessors The following is a (incomplete) list of previous credit unions that form part of G&F Financial Group's history (either through name changes, mergers, or buyouts: *Common Good Co-Operative Association *Pioneer Credit Union *C.E.F.U. #28 Credit Union *Civic Employees Credit Union *United Services Credit Union *Mount Pleasant Credit Union *Burnaby Savings Credit Union *Allied Savings Credit Union *United Savings Credit Union *North Arm Fisherman's Credit Union Community Involvement As with most member-driven credit unions, G&F Financial Group has a long history of involvement in the communities that they serve. Over $930,000.00 was returned to members and the communities that G&F Financial Group serves in the year 2005 in the form of dividends, patronage rebates, and charitable donations https://www.gffg.com/SharedContent/documents/PDFs/pressrelmar606.pdf http://www.burnabynow.com/issues05/112105/news/112105nn1.html A Night for Burnaby's Best, Burnaby Now, Nov 5, 2005. In addition to financial donations, G&F Financial Group encourages staff involvement within the communities that they operate. The Port Coquitlam branch was presented with the Spirit of Community Award in the category of Workplace Leadership, honouring individuals and organizations in the Tri-Cities, Anmore, and Belcarra areas that make a difference in the community through their contributions, commitments and volunteerism on October 12, 2006. The New Westminster branch was presented with two awards at the New Westminster Chamber of Commerce Celebration of Business Excellence on November 15, 2006. G&F Financial Group was the winner of the Large Business of the Year and the Community Spirit Award (marking the New Westminster branch's second win and third consecutive nomination for the Spirit of the Community Award)https://www.gffg.com/SharedContent/documents/PDFs/Jan07%20Moneyworks.pdf. On December 14, 2006, G&F Financial Group presented the United Way of the Lower Mainland with a contribution cheque for $51,358.00 ($26,358.00 coming directly from staff donations and $25,000.00 donated through the G&F Financial Group Foundation). Trivia *Popular Grammy-nominated singer, Michael Buble is the son of one of G&F Financial Group's Directors. *One of the first credit unions chartered in British Columbia through a previous merger with Pioneer Credit Union (charter number 003). References External links *[http://www.burnabynow.com/issues05/022205/business/022205bu1.html Reaching for a billion dollars, Burnaby Now, Feb 13, 2005] *[http://www.columbiajournal.ca/04-03/merger.html Vote Caps Local Credit Union Merger, Columbia Journal, March 2004] *G&F Financial Group Home Category:Credit unions of Canada